This invention relates generally to an evaporator device and, more particularly, to an evaporator device utilizing liquid absorbing wick elements to provide humidification.
Evaporator devices are used extensively to enhance personal comfort by increasing the level of humidity in an enclosed environment. They can function additionally to provide cooling in many hot, dry regions. One well known type of evaporative humidifier employs absorbing wick elements that produce by capillary action liquid flow from a reservoir to wick portions disposed in a path of airflow provided by an electrical blower. One deficiency of wick type evaporators results from the inability of wick elements to draw liquid beyond a maximum height of about six inches. Because of this factor, the effective airflow output of wick type evaporators in cubic feet per minute (CFM) has been limited.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved wick type evaporative humidifier exhibiting an increased airflow output.